Trigon (Teen Titans)
Trigon, also known as Trigon the Terrible, is a major antagonist in the 2003 Cartoon Network series Teen Titans. He is Raven's demonic father who seeks to conquer Earth. He was voiced by Keith Szarabajka in Season 1, and by Kevin Michael Richardson in Season 4. History Trigon first appears, unnamed and with a different appearance from his actual introduction, in the season 1 episode "Nevermore" as a manifestation of Raven's anger within her mind. Trigon later appears as the main antagonist in the fourth season. Trigon resurrects the Titans' foe Slade to force Raven into releasing him upon the Earth. In the three-part finale "The End", Trigon finally emerges and destroys the Earth; the Titans are spared by a fraction of Raven's power, which she had given them before releasing Trigon. The Teen Titans are joined by Slade, so they launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but are ultimately too weak to defeat him. In the end, it is Raven who defeats him, using her own powers to obliterate Trigon, undoing the destruction he had caused in the process and the potential conquest of every world in the cosmos by his demonic followers. Powers and Abilities Trigon possesses vast reality manipulation powers, enabling him to reshape the surface of the Earth on a whim, revive the dead (either as superpowered undead servants or flesh and blood), and rip the fabric of space to transport his army vast distances. He can bring a person's inner darkness to life, creating an exact replica of that person, down to their powers and memories. He also possesses more generic superhuman abilities such as firing energy blasts, creating force-fields, and controlling fire, the latter of which he can impart to his servants. Gallery RageTrigonNevermore.jpg|Trigon as a manifestation of Raven's rage. Trigon2.jpg Trigon's death.jpg|Trigon moments before his defeat. Trigon death.jpg|Trigon's death. TE Part 2 (18).jpg|Trigon making a dramatic appearance on Earth through a portal. TE Part 2 (23).jpg TE Part 2 (24).jpg TE Part 2 (145).png TE Part 2 (173).jpg|Trigon's malicious smile. TE Part 2 (419).jpg|Trigon's evil laugh. TE Part 2 (703).png Trigon 2003.png Titans faces Trigon.jpg Trivia *He is more or less the same as his comic counterpart. *Given his powers from warping reality to creating fire servants and additional powers, Trigon is considered the most powerful antagonist the Teen Titans has ever faced. *Trigon along with Slade are one of the few main antagonists to appear in more than one season. Whereas Slade appeared in all five seasons, Trigon appeared in three seasons: in season one he appeared in Raven's mind as a manifestation of her rage, he appeared as the main antagonist of season four and appeared briefly in Raven's story to the kids she was babysitting in season five. Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Demon Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranormal Category:Giant Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monarchs Category:Game Changer Category:Totalitarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:DC Villains Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Satan